


Arena

by wanderingstoryteller



Series: No one ever said this life would be simple [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, F/F, Female Protagonist, Fuck Or Die, Knotting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Painful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingstoryteller/pseuds/wanderingstoryteller
Summary: The Doctor finds herself thrown into an arena where she must fight another alpha for Yaz.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The non-con warning is because there is a scene where the Doctor and Yaz are forced to publicly have sex in order to survive.

Yaz and the Doctor getting captured again while Graham and Ryan remained free came as a surprise to no one. The Doctor, invariably by her nature, always ran headlong into danger. As her lover, Yaz invariably followed at her heels. Graham on the other hand, even when he did run, was not the fastest on his feet. Ryan, while very loyal to the Doctor, was not the sort to leave his grandad on his own. He usually kept pace with him, especially when he began to fall behind.

These factors led to the repeating pattern of The Doctor and Yaz rushing into a situation and getting grabbed or attacked by their enemies while Ryan and Graham were usually far enough back to see the trouble ahead. While it often took Graham grabbing Ryan by the collar of his shirt to stop him, Graham usually kept his grandson from being unnecessarily captured along with the others. He didn’t fancy having to rescue  _ everyone _ on his own. 

On this particular adventure the Doctor raced towards a very loud explosion that occurred during a top secret rebel meeting. Of course she’d also run straight into the arms of the attacking secret police. She and Yaz soon found themselves locked up in an almost familiar dungeon somewhere beneath the streets of the capital city of the Tyco, about twenty years after  they’d last been there. Things had not improved. 

This time they hadn’t been captured with anyone particularly important. They were chucked into a big cell with their hands cuffed. At some point a guard came through and asked for names and ID cards, while also delivering a few punches. A few people were dragged away. 

For no apparent reason, a few more prisoners were removed and not brought back over the next few hours. Somewhere not too distantly she heard screaming. 

A little while later a bored middle aged woman with a medic’s stripes on her sleeve slowly made her way through the room while an equally unimpressed young guard followed with a clipboard. The medic would first run a scanner over each person, sniff at their hair, and often press at their neck scent glands.  The young woman to Yaz’s left looked terrified when the medic got to her. 

The medic completed the first part of her exam, but didn’t seem satisfied. She dug her nails into the scent glands on the prisoners neck, making her cry out in pain. Then she sniffed at her again. 

“There we are, I thought you were an omega. What have you been taking to hide it?”

“I’m not. I swear I’m not.”

“Want me to give you a shot to induce heat and then throw you to some of the alpha guards to check?”  

“No please no.” 

“Tell me what you’ve been taking then?”

“Oral suppressants. I don’t know what their called but they come in little green pills I bought on the black market.”

“Good girl,” the medic patted her cheek. She turned to the guard with the digital clipboard. “Mark her down for the breeding camp. She’s young and healthy enough.”

“No!”

“You should have thought of that before you turned against the empire.”

“Please, your an omega too. I can smell it. How can you do this to me?”

“I’m smart enough to know my place. Apparently you’re not. At least now you’ll be useful.”

When the woman kept begging, the guard gagged her and they moved on to the Doctor. The medic found her very puzzling. Her scanner clearly told her nothing that made sense. “The hell even are you? You smell faintly like an alpha but you have two hearts.”

“My father was an offworlder, my mom was never sure what he was.”

“What was your mother?” the woman was curious enough to not remember to be cruel for a moment. 

“Beta from the third moon.”

“Figures, they’re a pervy lot, will sleep with anything sufficiently human like.” She pushed the Doctors hair’s hair back to poke at her neck.

The Doctor instinctively jerked back.

“Don’t make me have the guard hold you still,” warned the medic. 

The Doctor stayed still and let her poke. 

“No scent glands. Do you even have ruts?”

“Nah, probably sterile.”

The medic leaned closer, sniffing at her hair. “Don’t lie to me girl. You smell like you are taking suppressants.”

“Girl?” She’d regenerated with an old enough face to normally avoid being called that.

The medic ignored her and pushed up her sleeve to run her fingers over her left bicep. She found the slight bump she was looking for. “Damn you must be from the third moon if you were stupid enough to come to Tyco with something this illegal under your skin.”

Missy’s mention of running across seven daughters of hers had been enough to inspire the Doctor to take a bit more control of her fertility, alpha or not. It wasn’t that she exactly objected to the idea of more daughters, more that she wanted to make sure that the next four were ones she got to choose to make and watch grow up. She’d missed the first ten years of Misca’s life and the first fourteen of Shiva’s. She couldn’t risk that again.

The medic took a scalpel form her kit and in one quick flick of her wrist cut out the tiny subdermal rut suppressant the Doctor had inserted only a few weeks before. She didn’t even bother to bandage the cut. 

“Send her to the arena. She looks like she’s got some fight in her and she’s attractive enough to be pleasing to the eye.” 

“The what?” asked the Doctor but the medic had already moving on to Yaz. “Now you smell like a beta.” She began absently scanning her as if confirm her diagnosis. Suddenly she looked more closely at her screen. “Huh? you’ve got second moon omega psychic signals. You some kind of freak like your friend or are you taking some kind of suppressants I’ve never run across?” 

Apparently her scanner wasn’t good enough for her to realize the psychic signals were coming from the chip that the Doctor still hadn’t determined a safe way to remove from the base of Yaz’s scull.

“She’s just a human variant from Absom with latent psychic abilities,” said the Doctor.

The medic look less then convinced but after checking Yaz’s neck for scent glands that weren’t there and scanning her again she seemed to reach a conclusion. To the guards she said. “I can’t tell if this one really is an Absom human variant, a beta with some minor psychic abilities, or an omega with hormone issues. Either way she’s going to one of the work camps.”

“Not a brothel, she’s pretty enough even if she’s not an omega,” said the guard witht he clipboard.

“Nah, file says she broke the nose of one of the guards that captured her. The state brothels never want the violent ones.”

The medic moved on. Barely a minute later two guards came to drag the Doctor off. She barely had the chance to yell, “I’ll find you,” before one thumped her on the back of the head to shut her up. 

 

The room  the Doctor was thrown into was clearly a cellblock, she’d been in enough to know. Bad guys tended to like to lock people up. The area consisted of a large open common area with a few tables and chairs, a row of metal barred cells and a door that led into a bathroom. 

The twenty or so women in the room all looked up as the Doctor slowly picked herself up off the ground. They all had a look of defeat and despair about them. While they didn’t look like they were starving, they were thin and some had healing bruises and scrapes.The standard issue grey clothes they were wearing wasn’t helping with the grim feel of the place.

They were all alphas and omegas. The youngest was probably barely more than a teenager the oldest somewhere in her late thirties. The omegas tended to be younger and were all the sort of slight feminine women that Tycan society said omegas were supposed to be. The alphas tended more towards ideal of what an alpha was supposed to look like, tallish, short hair, bit muscled. The Doctor knew a group that had been deliberately selected when she saw one.  

Although it was well ventilated, the room was infused with the smell of pheromones, rut and heat chief among them. It all smelled wrong, far too sharp and chemical. She recognized the scent of a chemically induced heat from the last time she’d been a prisoner of the Tycan empire. 

The heat smell was coming from one of the further cells where and a alpha and an omega were coupling. It did not sound exactly joyous for either of them. The other prisoners were ignoring the whole thing, as if this were a daily occurance of little note.

One of the alphas, a dark skinned woman in her early thirties with a still healing scar on the left side of her face, hurried forward to help the Doctor to a chair.

“Are you hurt? Did one of the guards punch you in the kidneys? They always do that.”

“I think they were just aiming for the general gut area without being particular. I’m fine really.” The Doctor tried to smile, it was hard with as much pain as she was in. 

“If you start peeing blood tell Lily, she was a doctor before she ended up here.”

“A nurse practitioner actually,” said a curly haired omega as she knelt beside the Doctor’s chair to start looking her over. “At least I was until I was arrested for providing illegal terminations.” Her hands were quick, efficient and respectful, a complete contrast to the medics earlier harsh touch.  

“Your pulse is weird.”

“Two hearts. It’s a long story.”

The woman didn’t seem that concerned. “Did they drug you with anything yet?”

“No.”

She paused when she found the cut on the Doctor’s arm. “They take out a suppressant implant?”

“Yea.”

She took a piece of clean cloth from a bag at her side. The cloth was clearly torn from a discarded shirt the same dark grey color as they were all wearing. 

“Removal can sometimes cause nausea, that or trigger a rut. If a rut starts to come on in the next couple hours tell me and we’ll try to isolate you. Everyone is under enough stress as it is.”

The Doctor had been so overwhelmed by the nurse practitioners attention it took her considerably longer than usual to start asking questions. 

“Where exactly am I by the way?”

A worried looks quickly flashed between Lily and the alpha that had helped the Doctor to the chair.. 

“You want to tell her Sam?”

The alpha let out a tired breath. “You are in one of the holding facilities under the arena.”

“The what?”

“Seriously, you don’t know what the arena is. Do you live under a rock?”

“More like in a blue box. I’m from off world. I really have no idea what’s going on.” the Doctor tried for one of her more innocent grins. Instead of achieving her desired effect she seemed to just cause the woman to look at her like she was insane. 

“You chose the wrong place to come to than friend. The arena was originally built for sports, stuff like ultimate frisbee and quidditch. The current empress decided to repurpose it for gladiatorial combat and a lot of other fucked up things.”

“So were here to fight, because I’m not going to do that.”

A badly bruised black haired alpha, probably somewhere in her early twenties, started to laugh. “Oh it is so much worse than that. Have you ever heard of alpha baiting?”

The Doctor shook her head.

“It used to be this fucked up illegal form of underground fighting that mostly betas would pay to watch. They’d chuck two alphas into a ring or cage with an omega in heat and watch the alphas fight over the omega and take bets on which one would win and fuck her.”

“That’s barbaric.” 

“We noticed,” said Sam drly. “However, a few years ago our dear batshit crazy empress decided that baiting matches would be just the thing to add to the already horrifying roster of gladiatorial combat she likes to provide for the public's viewing pleasure.”

The black haired alpha added, “She apparently thinks it is the perfect way to show the proper social order of things. Alpha’s fight for empire, omegas get fucked and betas get to be in charge of everything.”

“And I’m guessing none of you are here by choice.”

That caused the alpha to start laughing uncontrollably and one of the younger omegas to start crying. 

Sam glared at the alpha, “Hanna, stop with the hysterics, your only making yourself go crazy faster.” Oddly enough she didn’t say anything to the crying omega, although Lily went to hug her and she quieted. 

Sam turned back to the Doctor.

“No, none of us. We’re all dissidents of some sort or another that the empires has decided are enemies of the state. A few of us were actual resistance members but I was just a journalist who asked the wrong questions. If I hadn’t ended up here, I’d have probably been sent  to a work camp or shot. The same is true of the omegas. This is where they send the barren ones that are still too young and pretty to be wasted on the work camps.”

“And are classified as too defiant or dangerous for the government owned brothels,” said Lily. “I’m pretty sure I ended up here because I punched one of the officers that arrested me.”

“Should have gotten in another hit when you had the chance,” murmured one of the other omegas. 

“So, why is it just women here, are there others? Even on Tyco, gay female alphas and omegas are a small part of the population.” 

“They keep a group of gay males about the same size as ours and a much bigger one of straight male alphas and female omegas. They don’t usually use the straight female alphas and male omegas for these fights, they don’t really fit the empires idea of how things should be.”

“Your all talking too much, let the poor thing rest and eat something.” said Lily. She pressed a cup of water and a stale piece of bread into the Doctor’s hands. “What’s your name anyway.”

“The Doctor.”

“Are you actually a Doctor? If you are I could really use some help patching everyone up around here.”

“Not a medical one. I’m still very useful, I promise.”

The omega did not look impressed. 

“No really, I’m good at this kind of situation, jail breaks especially. I can help you all escape.”

“You think we haven’t tried?” she sounded infinitely tired. 

“Last time you didn’t have me.”

Her eyes narrowed. “I’ve met your kind before, young and stupid. All people like you ever manage is to get yourself and others killed.”

“Lily,” said Sam gently. 

Lily just glared at her as well, “We don’t need another Mitchelle. You know what happened last time.”

“What does it matter?” asked Hanna. “We’re all going to die here eventually. Why do we even care if its by a bullet or an infection from an untreated wound.”

“Because I intend to live long enough to find a way out of here and rescue my wife and daughters.” snapped Sam.

Hanna shook her head and said to the Doctor, “She calls me crazy but she’s been saying that same line for over a years. At this point her kids have been given to new families and probably won’t even recognize her. Her wife is probably dead, or wishes she was after being raped and forced to carry a stranger's child only to have it ripped out of her arms in one of the breeding camps.”

“You are a fucking bitch you know that!” snarled Sam. 

“At least I’m not delusional,” barked back the other alpha. 

They were both standing now, hands clenched and glaring at each other, a half breath from throwing blows.

“Stop it, both of you,” snapped Lily. “It’s bad enough that they make us fight each other without you two doing it by choice. The two alphas backed down. With an angry shake of her head Hannah stormed off to the other side of the room.

Wearily Lily said to Sam, “Can you keep entertaining our new guest. I need to go check on Tina and Anna. Anna’s heat should have broken hours ago and it doesn’t sound like it has.”

She left them to go see to the couple in the far cell as the rest of their audience drifted off to other parts of the room, mostly to sleep, play cards or talk quietly. Sam sat back down and kept the Doctor company as she ate the stale bread and drank the water. One thing she’d learned early in life was to always accept any kind of hospitality offered. 

After a time the Doctor asked, “So does it work like Hanna described it?”

“It’s not as bad as you think,” said Sam. The weariness in her voice rather suggested that it was.

“What happens if we refuse to fight?” asked the Doctor.

“We tried that,” said Sam, “Back when more of the women here were actual members of the resistance. The first time two alphas refused to fight the guards just drugged them with something that caused them to fight anyway. It was bad, the winner almost killed the other alpha and she hurt the omega when the girl got scared and tried to resist her. The fucked up thing was that whatever they’d given the alpha meant she could barely remember what she’d done the next day.

“After that they threatened all of us that there would be serious consequences if any of us refused again. Two resistance members did anyway. That time the Empress had them both shot where they stood and the omega given to the guards. The omega survived what the guards did to her just long enough to hang herself in her cell that night.

“They drugged all of us, not just the omegas, before the fights for months after that. It was hell. Three alphas got killed in fights that turned to vishouse. The arena drugs had such a nasty cumulative effect that a younger alpha simply died when they gave it to her twice in one week and the others started to get sick from it. The omegas were getting injured too, an alpha in rut has self control, a drugged one does not. Two of the omegas killed themselves after the drugged matches started.

“I think the powers that be realized that we were going to start dying faster than they could replace us, because eventually the guards offered to let the alphas go into the arena undrugged if we’d agree to do as we were told. We all talked it over among ourselves and decided to play along. Now we decide the night before each fight who is going to win and rotate it so no one gets beaten down too often. I think the guards know we’re throwing the fights but they don’t care.”

“You're staying human the best you can.”

“Yes,” said Sam, her shoulders slumped. “We’ll play the parts of the beasts they think we are if we have no other choice, but we won’t become them.” After a moment she added. “Not that most of us aren't hanging on by the thinnest of threads. I’m not stupid, I know my chances of ever getting out of here are slim but as long as I’m alive, I have to hope. I know my wife is doing the same, she was always stronger one of the two of us. She’s not not dead and she’s not broken and she won’t have given up. Somehow, someway, she and I will both get free and find our daughters.” She spoke her words like a mantra.

“If I come up with an escape plan will you help me?”

“Gods yes.”

...

 

A few hours later the guards called lights out and the prisoners went into the cells, which automatically locked behind them. The Doctor was given a small cell to herself at the end of the row on the opposite side from the omega in heat. 

She wasn’t sure what was going on with that, normally the scent of an omega’s heat should have lessened as soon as she was knotted, instead the opposite seemed to be happening.  Whatever the omega had been given in the arena had clearly thrown off all her systems. If her heat didn’t break soon, the stress would likely kill her. 

The Doctor lay down on the thin hard plastic mattress of her cell and tried to sleep but her eyes wouldn’t close. She was too worried about Yaz. For once in her life she regretted running into danger. If it was just herself she wouldn’t have cared, hell getting caught was often part of her plans as it was a quick way to find out about an enemy. 

If Yaz had at least been beside her she would have known she could probably find a way to protect her. Not knowing where she was or what was happening to her though, that was unbearable. 

She must have drifted off at some point, because the sound of voices and bright light awoke her. 

“This is the alpha with two hearts?”

“Yes.”

Someone finally stopped shining a light into the Doctor’s eyes and she looked out through the bars of her cell.

“Hello Doctor. You look as if you haven’t aged a day.”

The Doctor sat up. “Hello Lieutenant Black.” The alpha hadn’t changed much in twenty years. She’d aged, even begun to grey but her mouth still held the cruel sneer it had the first time the Doctor saw her.  

“It’s general now actually.” The alpha moved closer to the bars, wisely staying out of grabbing range. “Little thanks to that stunt with the broadcasting system that you and your minions pulled all those years ago. If I hadn’t been friends with some very important people my career would have ended that night.”

The Doctor stood, stepping towards the bars to show she wasn’t afraid. “If that didn’t, I’m surprised all that evidence of you taking bribes didn’t.”

The alpha’s attractive face twisted into a snark. “That was you, wasn’t it you bitch.”

The Doctor smiled brightly, “Now would I do something like that?”

“I did some research after you escaped. I’m not exactly sure who or what you are but people who use your title keep appearing throughout history and causing trouble. I could have you tortured for the details, but honestly I don’t care. I just want revenge for the trouble you caused me in the past.”

A cold shiver ran down the Doctor’s spine. “What are you going to do, ruin my career? I don’t have one.”

“I have your lover, the cute little beta with the dark eyes.”

“If you lay a single finger on her!” 

“You’ll do what, glare at me ineffectively through these bars?”

“I won’t be in here forever.”

“No, tomorrow you go into the arena.”

“I will never fight for your sick amusement.”

“The empress’s amusement actually. The colosseum fights are always in her honor. You will fight tomorrow, even you can’t be immune to the arena drugs and I’ve even made special arrangements to make the fight a bit more exciting for you.”

“What have you done?”

“You’ll see.” A shark would have had a friendlier smile.

The Doctor grabbed the bars. “If you think I’ll fight my own mate over an omega you are insane.”

“I never said anything about  _ fighting _ her.”

“What?”

“Like I said, you’ll see.” General Black turned and began to walk away.

The Doctor slammed her hands against the cold metal “Come back and tell me what you mean.”

The general ignored her and just kept walking. The Doctor was left alone and worried in her cold dark cell. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

The guards were not gentle when they came to fetch her that morning. She could walk just fine but they seemed very content to half carry half drag her down a couple of hallways with her hands cuffed. Her attempts at upbeat chatter seemed to fall on deaf ears.

The ones that grabbed the second alpha, Hanna, let her walk on her own but each kept a hand firmly on a shoulder, as if she were some sort of savage beast that might lash out at them at any moment.

A bored looking woman in a white coat was waiting beside a heavy metal door.

“Where’s the omega?” she said with a yawn.

“Don’t know. HQ said she was being sent from a different facility.”

The woman had already lost interest and begun drawing something from a vial into a hypodermic needle. One of the guards rolled up the Doctor’s sleeve and they both held her still between them.

The nurse began to tap at the bound woman’s arm for a vein. “Are you sure there hasn’t been some kind of mix up.  Goldilocks here looks more like an omega than an alpha.”

“File says she’s an alpha. An omega medic tested her and you know how good their noses are.”

“Hope its right, otherwise this is just going to make her sick.”

“Seriously, you don’t need to give me anything,” said the Doctor, knowing it wasn’t any use.

“Afraid I do blondie. Alpha’s always go into the arena the first time drugged. Think of it as a kindness, it will keep you from getting any bright ideas about refusing to fight.”

The woman in the coat jammed the needed in her arm and the Doctor began to instantly feel a bit dizzy and hot.

The nurse went back to her small table to draw a second shot.

The young alpa to the Doctor’s left, who’d been silent until then suddenly got nervous, “Wait, are you going to drug me? You don’t need to drug me too. I’ll fight without it, I always have. You can check my record.”

“Sorry hun. I can’t send you in sober against a doped opponent. She’d kill you.”

“Please. I can take her, I swear. Please just don’t drug me again. The side effects just keep getting worse and worse every time. I don’t want to die of adrenaline poisoning like Lena did last month.”

The nurse ignored her and administered the shot. “We all die sometime kid, might as well be for someone’s amusement.”

The guards took the Doctor down another hallway to wait at a different heavy metal door. She could hear the thundering yell of a crowd on the other side.

“When the door opens go in and meet your opponent at the center of the arena, she’ll come in at the other side. The omega should come in via a platform from the ground. Fight for the omega and if you win you get to fuck her.”

“Maybe don’t fight too hard,” said the second guard almost sympathetically. The tone sounded odd, considering how much the guards had manhandled her. “You’re such a scrawny thing for an alpha. You ain’t gonna beat Hanna, she actually was a boxer before she ended up here for resistance connections. Just fight long enough to put on a good show and then offer her your throat before her rut aggression gets to the point she’ll just tear it out.”

There was a loud beeping sound and the door began to rise. The guards quickly un-cuffed her hands and shoved her forward. She stumbled into the blinding lights of what had once, in much happier days, been a sports stadium, although a completely round one.

Across the dirt circle she saw the other alpha enter with slightly more grace than herself. Not really knowing what else to do, the Doctor started to walk towards the center of the arena. She could already feel a heavy haze settling over her mind, her body burning and changing with it. Everything hurt and nothing felt like it should in a normal rut.

All around her the cheers of a crowd echoed through the vaulted space. A large video screen showed a much larger version of the combatants, although it did not seem to have audio. At the far end, in a glassed in box, the Doctor could see a brightly dressed figure that must have been the Empress. She didn’t really care about that then though.

At the very center of the arena, a metal panel slid back and a platform rose up from the ground. Yaz stood there blinking into the bright lights. She was barefoot and wearing nothing but a thin white shift. Her hair was combed loose about her shoulders. She was a sacrifice ready for the flames, a woman to be thrown to the lions.

There was a still forming bruise on her cheek and her wrists were bloodied as if she’d spent hours fighting against the hard metal restriction of handcuffs.

Anger coiled in the Doctor’s stomach. She would destroy everyone who’d dare hurt her mate. Before she even realized it, she was running. Yaz met her partway across the arena and they embraced frantically.

The Doctor ran her hands over Yaz, sniffing her carefully. She smelled fear and pain and the rough handling of strangers. There was no sign or scent that she had been touched or hurt in any intimate way though. To her relief, there was no trace of General Black on her skin at all. Something deep inside of the Doctor relaxed even as she continued to rage at the bruises.

Then another smell hit her like a ton of bricks. Yaz was not an omega and couldn’t go into heat, but she’d been slathered in some kind of false heat scent. When their gazes met she saw that Yaz’s irises were normal. She’d not been drugged at all. This was the revenge that General Black had threatened, the new cruelty she had chosen to inflict upon the Doctor and Yaz. For this arena match, Yaz was the omega the Doctor was supposed to fight for.

“Shit, she’s your mate,” said Hanna. She was staring at them with wide worried eyes.

“Yes, she is!” snarled the Doctor.

“Oh gods, this is a poaching match and we are both drugged.” She took a careful step closer, lowering her voice. “Listen to me very carefully, because if we fuck this up one of us is going to die. I’ll throw the match to you, just let me get a couple hits in and don’t tear out my throat when I surrender.”

The drugs were making it hard for the Doctor to think but she fought for clarity. “Alright.”

For an instant none of them moved.

“Come one, attack me,” said Hannah. “I can’t hit you until you let go of the omega or whatever she is.”

It took every ounce of self control the Doctor had left, but she let go of Yaz and pushed her behind herself.

“Doctor, what are you doing?” the fear and uncertainty was heavy in Yaz’s voice.

“Just stay back Yaz. It’s going to be alright. I’ll protect you.”

Looking over her shoulder at Yaz was a mistake. Hanna took the opportunity to  hit her in the side of the head, hard.

The Doctor was not used to being hit. Most days she was usually just shot at and she was very good at dodging that. In the rare cases where an enemy actually resorted to fists, she was almost always fast enough to get out of the way.

She stumbled for what felt like the tenth time that day but didn’t go down. Hanna lunged at her and the Doctor dove out of the way.

“Get your fists up, block me.”

The Doctor tried. The very act felt unnatural to her and she just kept darting backwards as Hanna tried to hit her.

“Don’t you know how to fight!” the other alpha was starting to sound frustrated.

“I usually prefer to run away and find a different solution.” Her usually winning smile had no effect on her opponent.

“Then fucking stop running! Please, I can’t stay in control of myself much longer with these drugs. I don’t want to kill you or rape your mate. Bloody hit me.”

That spurred the Doctor and she finally threw a punch. The other alpha let it through and she got her on the side of the face. Hanna stumbled deliberately, acting as if the blow had done more harm than it had. She shook her head as if clearing it.

As soon as she had her feet again she lunged at the Doctor. This time the Doctor wasn’t fast enough and the blow connected with her head. Her world exploded into one of pain and stars. A red haze filled her world as she went down.

She grabbed Hanna’s shirt and took her with her. They hit the ground in an angry tangle of limbs. The Doctor fought, she fought as hard as she usually ran, snarling, spitting, and biting. She fought like a beast in fury not the Time Lady she was. When she lost her one true natural advantage of intelligence she became nothing more than a very angry woman against a much bigger angry woman who actually knew how to fight.

She got in another solid hit somewhere in the struggle and it was enough to finally rob Hanna of her senses and cause her to give in to her rut aggression. The bigger alpha jerked back, letting out a deep growl. When she opened her eyes again they were fully dilated and the frightened but decent woman who had been there just a moment before was gone.

The fight turned then. Hanna got the Doctor under her and started to hit her. That didn’t last long. Yaz grabbed her by the back of the shirt and yanked her off of the Doctor.

“Don’t you fucking touch her!”

The alpha turned, snarling.

Yaz was fast enough to get out of the way before the fist connected. She kept stepping backwards, drawing Hanna away from the Doctor.

The wind shifted and the alpha caught the scent of the fake heat perfume. The anger in the woman’s glazed eyes shifted to something else. She reached for Yaz.

“You smell funny but I still want you, whatever you are.” she sounded a bit like someone talking in her sleep.

“Not happening.”

The alpha tried to grab Yaz and caught her arm, pulling her closer. “Easy little one, I’ll take care of you.”

“Let go of me!” Yaz tried to pull away but found the other woman’s grip as unbreakable as steel.

When Hanna tried to kiss her, Yaz punched her. Things descended into a desperate struggle very quickly from there. Hanna lost even the self control most alphas had not to hurt an omega. She got a better grip on Yaz and shoved her onto the ground, trying to keep her down with a knee in the back.

Yaz managed to throw her off and roled, her police training kicking in. as they grappled she managed to get the other alpha’s arm behind her and applied pressure in a shoulder lock. The other woman cried out in pain but kept fighting.

“Be still or I’ll dislocate your shoulder.”

The alpha threw her off. Yaz landed on her back and the alpha tried to cover her. Yaz got a heel hook and rolled them. This time she finally got her arm against the alpha’s throat and pressed down. The woman kept fighting her until she finally stilled, passed out from oxygen deprivation.

Yaz slowly sat up, panting and exhausted, adrenaline coursing through her body. Only then did she begin to become aware of just how much the crowd was cheering.   

“Yaz?” she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around and her fist connected with flesh. The Doctor cradled her own cheek, dark green eyes wide and confused, pupils fully blow.

Yaz scrambled to her feet, hurrying to her. “Doctor, oh my god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t  mean…”

It didn’t matter, the Doctor was already too far gone to her rut and whatever drug she’d been given to really care. The moment Yaz reached for her she fell into her arms clutching at her desperately.

“I need you. I need you so much.”

“I know baby, I know.” She looked about frantically. She saw no way out of the high sided arena and even if there were she had no way to move the Doctor in the state she was in. She’d never seen her eyes so lost before.

The Doctor grabbed at her already torn shift and ripped it further as they stood there, “Please Yaz, please. It hurts.”

The tone of the crowd began to shift. Rude suggests and similar things were yelled. There was some booing and a few voices called for them to hurry up.

Yaz tried to catch at her hands. “We can’t, not here.”

“They’ll shoot us if we don’t Yaz.”

Although she believed her, Yaz’s pride called for her to still refuse, to face death before humiliation in front of thousands of strangers. She couldn’t just give their tormentors what they wanted. She wasn’t alone though. Her mate was with her and she had no other way to protect her.

She’d have given her very soul to keep the Doctor safe, so she gladly did what she did next. She caught the Doctor’s face kissing her, gently pushing on her shoulders to guide her down. The Doctor obeyed eagerly.

When they were down, the Doctor finished eagerly shredding the last of Yaz’s shift, leaving her naked before countless hungry eyes. Yaz tried not think about that, tried to focus on the Doctor and nothing else.

Her lips were warm against her nipple, her hands strong and familiar on her back. It shouldn’t have been possible for anything to feel good under such terrible circumstances but somehow it did.

An ugly chant had started to go up from the crowd, something along the lines of “knot her.”

“Doctor, I need you to finger me and get me ready. I can’t take your knot if you don’t.” She wasn’t entirely sure if she’d be able to at all, she was so frightened and angry. It was something they’d only done under much safer and happier circumstances. They’d  never knotted without at least fucking once first and usually not without fisting as well.

They weren’t going to have that luxury this time, the crowd was already restless and Yaz didn’t want to find out what would happen if they bored their audience.  She knew that the mob wouldn’t be satisfied until they saw what they were demanding.

The Doctor slipped a hand between them and actually found her wet. Strong emotion had always had that effect on Yaz. There was a reason they usually fucked after adventures. Yaz forced her own frantic breath to slow, her mind to go as blank as she could make it. If all the she thought about was the feel of the Doctor’s hands then she could do this.

The Doctor withdrew her fingers after barely a minute and began to push at Yaz as if to roll her under herself. Yaz knew her lovers patterns well enough to guess what she wanted. Unfortunately this wasn’t one of the times she could give it to her.

She caught the Doctor’s hands and pushed them back down to the ground.

The Doctor whined in protest. “Please Yaz, my Yaz, I need you. I need you so much.”

Yaz pressed her forehead against hers, “And you’ve got me. You just can’t have me on my hands and knees. I need to be in control when you knot me or I’ll get hurt.”

That was enough to gain her the Doctor’s compliance. Yaz saw a flicker of concern behind her lover’s clouded eyes. It was gone as soon as Yaz tugged down the Doctor’s pants and took her in hand.

She lined up the Doctor’s penis with her entrance and sunk down upon it. For once it didn’t go easy. Yaz was tense from fear and worry and that made her body tight. She forced her breath to slow and her internal muscles to relax.

She felt the Doctor kissing her forehead. “I’m here darling, I’m here my love, you’re safe.”

The Doctor wasn’t as far gone as she’d feared. That at least was something. Yaz was able to relax enough to move her hips.

The Doctor lifted one hand to guide her and the other one to touch a breast. Yaz reached between them to finger her own clit, trying to calm herself with pleasure.

Very, very quickly things started to feel good. When Yaz looked down into the Doctor’s eyes she saw the raw need and torment there.

“You can move babe,” she told her.

The Doctor instantly bucked her hips, grabbing Yaz by the waist to move her.

That felt incredible. Yaz kept her gaze locked with the Doctor’s, kept moving, kept forcing the roar of the crowd to the edge of her consciousness. She kissed her mate and everything felt alright again.  

Then she felt the first bump of the knot as it began to form.

“I need you to be still again.”

The Doctor managed, although her entire body trembled as she stilled beneath her mate.  

Yaz knew from experience that she didn’t have long. Her body wasn’t made for taking a knot and she she could only get the Doctor’s inside of her if she did it nearly as soon as it began to form, after that it was too big to get past her entrance.

With one hand still working her own clit, she pressed down. It felt as if she’d already waited too long, that or she just wasn’t open enough. She could feel the bump of the knot but it just wasn’t going in.

She abandoned her clit to brace her hands on the ground, rising up and then pressing harder. It started to go in but then it was too much and she froze. It hurt. She felt tears starting to form at the edge of her eyes. She didn’t want to move at all. Fear made her inner walls clench and that made it worse.

The Doctor caught her face in her hands. “Yaz, my beautiful, darling, Yaz.”

Yaz started to cry, “It hurts, it hurts so much.”

“Sh, sh. I’ve got you.” the Doctor brushed her thumbs just beneath Yaz’s eyes, wiping away her tears.

Yaz tried to push down again and couldn’t suppress her cry of pain. The knot was already getting better, things were just going to keep getting worse and worse.

“I’ve got to take you. I have to or they’ll kill us both, General Black said they would,” she was shaking, biting her lip as she forced herself to keep doing what was so painful.

The Doctor shifted her hands moving them to Yaz’s shoulders. “Forgive me darling.” She tilted up her head to kiss Yaz deeply in the same instant that she shoved down on her shoulders hard.

The knot finally popped into Yaz and she muffled her scream against the Doctor’s mouth. It didn’t feel like anything had torn but sex had never hurt so much before. She turned her face to gasp for breath, fighting not to moan and show her pain.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so very sorry,”

Yaz finally found her breath, “it’s okay. You didn’t hurt me.”

The raw worry in the Doctor’s expression showed she didn’t believe her.

Yaz kissed her very softly before whispered in her ear. “We need to finish this my love. We’re go close.”

The Doctor nodded before slipping a hand into Yaz’s hair and beginning to kiss her again. Yaz rocked experimentally and found that every motion made her body ache but it wasn’t exactly painful anymore.  

After a minute of that the Doctor still hadn’t come. Her eyes were still wide with concern locked on Yaz’s face reading every sign of discomfort.

This wasn’t working. Yaz slipped a hand between them to begin to touch herself again. She pressed her forehead against the Doctor’s.

“Focus on me my love.”

The Doctor did.

“We’re together, we’re safe. We’re in our room in the TARDIS, on those silly rainbow sheets you insisted on buying.”

“We can hear the ship humming all around us.”

“You put a record on that weird phonograph thing you have.”  

“Beethoven's 5th symphony?”

“Sure, why not.”

Yaz felt her own eyes drift shut as her pleasure took her between the work of her own hand and the Doctor inside of her. When she came, her body clenched around the Doctor and that was enough to finally bring her off as well. They both shuddered and the Doctor made a sound that rather resembled a howl.

Yaz would have liked to stay in the protective haze of her orgasm but reality crashed back down over her well before her shudders ceased. The applause of the crowd was just too loud to ignore. At least those bastards were happy.

She had no idea how they were going to get out of the arena, if indeed they were supposed to at the end of the match. Moving after knotting was essentially impossible. If the guards intended to drag them that was going to be very painful.

Her question was answered when suddenly the bit of ground they were on began to sink beneath them. As they descended she realized that the entire arena floor was made up of a set of interlocked metal plates with fake dirt on top. Another piece moved to replace the one that brought them down into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

They found themselves in a large cavernous room. Two bored guards and the nurse from earlier were waiting for them. The nurse threw a crinkly silver emergency blanket over them.

“Don’t try to move yet unless you want to tear that poor beta woman and cause her to bleed to death.”

The Doctor glared at her but didn’t bother to say anything, just pulled Yaz closer. It took a half hour but eventually the knot went down and they were able to seperate. The Doctor tugged up her pants and Yaz wrapped the crinkly blanket around herself. That was around when two more guards showed up, two very familiar looking guards. 

“We’ll take them from here,” said the older of the two men. 

“You sure that just the two of you can handle them? The feisty little brunette broke Bob’s nose earlier,” said the first of the guards that had been waiting with the nurse.

“She looks a bit too tired to try anything,” said the younger of the two new guards. He had his hat pulled down low enough to mostly hide his face. 

“Suit yourself. We’ll cuff them for you at least. Omegas tend to be pretty obedient after they’ve been properly fucked but alphas get pretty protective after they’ve just knotted a bitch.”

Graham kept his face blank but Ryan had to pull his hat down even further. It was all he could do to keep his hands at his side as he watched one of the guards yank Yaz to her feet, ripping the silver blanket from her and cuffing her hands behind her back.They did the same with the Doctor, who was still slightly dazed, but not so much that she didn’t recognize her other companions. 

Yaz stumbled and whimpered from pain when she tried to take a step. Graham caught her arm and righted her. 

Her felt the nurses gaze on him. “Your new aren't you? I don’t recognize you.”  

“We just started today. Don’t worry they showed us where everything is during orientation.”

The woman’s eyes narrowed further. “They explain that you ain’t supposed to touch any of the arena bait?”

Graham took his hand from Yaz’s arm.

“You know what I mean,” said the nurse evenly. “Don’t get any bright ideas about fucking any of the omegas or the alphas if that’s the way you swing. Empress’s orders. She doesn’t think the alphas will fight as hard for omegas that have been fucked by half the guard.”

Graham felt very sick, “duly noted.” He knelt down to pick up the discarded blanket and drape it around Yaz’s shoulders.

The nurse still didn’t look completely convinced, Graham’s easy agreement had left her with a vague sense of unease. Something was off, she just wasn’t sure what. “I mean it. It doesn’t matter if an omega is still in heat and acts like she wants it, or you think no one will find out, you keep your pants on.”

“I’ve got no interest in further hurting some poor traumatized girl. Now can I please get back to my job?” snapped Graham.

“Keep it that way,” she said curtly. “Same goes for you kid,” she said to Ryan. “You look young enough to be dumb. Don’t fall for any of their sob stories, especially the ones the pretty omegas tell. They’re all traitors to the state.”

“I won’t,” said Ryan gruffly. 

“I’m not joking, just last month one of the omegas talked a guard into helping her escape. They were both executed when they were caught.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Get them out of here. I don’t have all day to sit around and chat. The nurse waved them away and Ryan and Graham quickly led the Doctor and Yaz across the room. Walking clearly hurt Yaz a little but she managed alright after her initial stumble. 

They made it to a hallway and then down another. Two more guards, who weren’t really guards, were waiting for them in an underground garage. They and the resistance allies quickly slipped into the back of a hovercraft. No one said anything as the hovercraft negotiated the garage to the exit. 

There were two more guards at the entrance and they appeared to be real guards. They frowned at the papers that the fake guards offered them. 

“You taking them from the arena?” 

Graham handed forward the Doctor’s psychic paper he’d retrieved from her coat. Stealing her clothes back had proven a lot easier than stealing her. “Empress’s orders.”

The real guard looked at the paper. “It seems so. Be on your way then.”

None of them really breathed until the arena was fading into the background. The Doctor herself didn’t feel safe until she helped Yaz limp into the TARDIS.

 

Graham told them all about how he and Ryan had been able to get the rebels to help. Apparently he had become something of a symbol to the resistance after the broadcast he’d been a part of twenty years before. All it had taken was the site of his familiar face to get the resistance members to take him to their leaders and do whatever he asked. Oddly enough none had wondered why he hadn’t aged after so much time. 

If Graham or Ryan saw anything of what had happened in the arena, neither ever breathed a word. Ryan treated Yaz like she was made of glass for days after the rescue. She quickly became so annoyed with him that she’d sock him in the arm any time he looked at her with worried eyes. That more or less solved that problem.

Graham was clearly worried as well but he was a bit better about not staring. He treated Yaz exactly as he always had, if perhaps a bit more kindly, and that was what she needed. 

Yaz and the Doctor would eventually talk about what happened, process it, make peace with it and move on but there wasn’t time for that during those first few days afterwards. Although the Doctor wasn’t a woman who believed in revenge she did believe in balance.

They helped the rebels free everyone from beneath the arena. They helped them burn the entire empty building to the ground during the riots that swept the city. She made sure those riots spread far, very far. She helped the rebels find the breeding camps, she helped them liberate those as well. She found Sam’s mate in one of those camps. The woman was seven months pregnant and dead eyed. When she took her back to the alpha she seemed to remember herself enough to fall sobbing into her arms. 

She found the records of the children who had been taken as well and made sure the rebels had those. She went in person to go find Sam’s stolen children. The older girl proved easiest. She was in a state orphanage. All the Doctor had to do was pretend to be from the government then go into a cold drafty room full of cots to find the correct child. She’d always been good with children. Within five minutes the little girl trusted her enough to let her scoop her up and carry her away. 

The other child, the one that was only a few days old when she was taken, proved harder. The Doctor found the records of the family she’d been given to, an alpha officer and her barren omega wife.

She hadn’t expected the omega who answered the door to be so very young, she was nineteen if that. Her eyes were red and splotchy and she had the one year old girl balanced on one hip. 

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” the young woman asked.

“No, but I need to talk to you.”

“Is it about my wife? I’ll tell you what I told everyone else who’s come from the government, I don’t know what happened to her papers.”

“It’s not about that,” said the Doctor. “Please, I think it would be better to talk inside.” She handed the woman the psychic paper. It showed her to be a very high ranking member of the government.

Hesitantly the woman stepped out of the way. It was a very nice house. There were pictures hanging in the hallway and the neate little parlor beyond. There was a wedding picture of the omega and a somewhat older looking alpha over the mantle, another of the alpha wearing a full dress uniform. A black ribbon had been laid over each. 

“She was killed three days ago trying to supress the rioting,” said the omega coming up behind the Doctor. She told me to take Bonnie and go to my father’s house in the country as soon as the trouble started. I didn’t want to leave her though. Now she’s gone and it’s too dangerous for me to try and get out on my own until things calm down, if they ever do.”

The Doctor turned considering them both, part of her desperately wanted to be wrong. Maybe she’d gotten the house wrong, or the names wrong. Maybe the blond child hiding her face in the dark haired young omegas arms really did belong to her.  

“Bonnie is your daughter?”

“Yes.”

“When was she born?”

The omega took an almost involuntary step back. “What are you asking?”

“How did you get the child that’s in your arms.” Her voice wasn’t unkind but it was firm. 

The little omega chewed her lip nervously, “she’s adopted.” 

The Doctor caught her gaze, “tell the truth.” 

The woman began to cry. “She is. My wife came home late one night with her wrapped in a blanket. She said we had to be quiet about the details of the adoption but it was all above board.”

“And you believed her?”

“She...she said that the daughter of a high ranking military official had gotten pregnant out of wedlock and had a baby. The matter needed to be hushed up and the baby adopted out quietly.”

Wearily the Doctor leaned against the mantle. “She lied to you.” 

“What do you mean?” 

The baby began to cry and the woman shifted her in her arms. She went to one of the rooms chairs to sit and begin to rock her. “Hush Bonnie, hush my little one.”

“That baby your holding was ripped from her mothers’ arms. One was sent to the arena and the other the breeding camps.”

“Who are you, why are you telling me this!” 

“I’m the Doctor, but that’s not what matters right now. I’m telling you this because that child’s mothers survived and they are looking for her.”

“No,” the omega sprang to her feet, clutching the infant protectively. “I won’t let you take my baby.”

“She’s not yours.”

“Yes she is. I’ve had her since she was barely a week old. She calls me mama! You can’t take her, you can’t.”

The Doctor stayed where she was. She didn’t actually know what to do. She wasn’t sure she had it in her to take an infant from a crying womans arms. Why couldn’t the woman have been cruel or evil. Why did she have to just be human? 

If she took the baby she would be a monster for taking her from her adoptive mother. If she left the baby with the adoptive mother, the birth mothers would keep grieving for her.

She wasn’t sure if what she did next was the heart of cowardice or something closer to compassion. “What if I took you to them.”

“Who?”

“The babies mothers’.”

“So they can take her from me!”

“So you can all talk.”

“What good will that do?”

“I don’t know, talking just always seems to be the way to handle impossible situations.”  

“What if I say no?”

“Then I leave. You’ve said yourself you can’t get out of the city. The Empress and her government have already fled the capital. The rebels hold the city and they have a record of who all the stolen children were given to. It won’t be long before they come looking for you.”

The young woman’s shoulders slumped. “Let me get my diaper bag and I’ll come with you.”

The Doctor never learned how things turned out.. She took the omega and the baby to the shelter where Sam and her family were staying. She stayed just long enough to make sure no one turned violent. Sam hung back as the two omegas talked softly. Sam’s wife was hugging the younger omega and they were both crying when the Doctor left.

 

She wanted to go after the empress but she didn’t. Some historical events were too important for her to change. General Black was a different matter. The Doctor had been merciful before and that had been a mistake. This time she wasn’t going to just expose a few files and leaves things to happen as they would. This time she’d see things to the end. 

It was easy to find her. General Black might have been a sadistic monster but she was a loyal daughter of the empire. She and her most loyal guard held the space port at terrible cost during the empress’s evacuation. 

General Black had planned to make her own escape as soon as the empress was safely away. She’d lost most of her personal guard, save about five men by the time she reached her own small ship. She entered the bridge to find the Doctor sitting in the pilot's chair with her feet up on the console. She was flipping her sonic Swiss army knife over and over in her hand. 

The general pointed a small pulse weapon at her. “Get out of that chair.”

The Doctor just raised an eyebrow, “Or what you’ll shoot me?” 

One click of her sonic and every weapon in the room shorted out with a popping sound and the smell of smoke. 

“Get up!”

“What, so you can make your great escape? I’m afraid you won’t be doing that in this ship. 

She tapped another button and the console shorted out with a horrible crackling noise. All around them the soft purr of the small vessel grew silent. 

“I am going to fucking kill you, you little blond bitch.” The general grabbed the Doctor and shoved her against the wall.

The Doctor pressed her sonic against her opponents sternum. “Are you sure you want to be doing that? You just saw me break a bunch of guns and a ship with this thing. What do you think it can do to a woman?”

Snarling the general tightened her grip. “Try me.”

The Doctor seldom used it, but her sonic actually did have a stun setting.The woman’s body spasmed and she dropped to the floor. 

The general’s remaining guards watched her with warry faces, duty to their commander warring with the need to escape the scary lady with the magic wand. 

“Run,” said the Doctor, “Run away and live the rest of your lives hiding in a dark hole like the worthless worms that you are.” 

The guards fled. 

The rebels showed up soon enough and the Doctor gave them the unconscious General Black. She didn’t stay for the trial. It didn’t happen for some time anyway. One of the few things the resistance prided itself on was that they didn’t use kangaroo courts the way the empire did. 

It was almost a year before General Black saw the inside of a courtroom and the trial took almost a month. They didn’t wait very long to execute her after that. On a bitterly cold morning, Yaz and the Doctor stood cloaked by the TARDIS on a rooftop overlooking the inner courtyard of a prison. 

“Are you sure you want to see this,” said the Doctor.

“I keep having nightmares, I need to.” 

“This could make them worse.”

“I doubt it. After the things she said to me, what she threatened me with before she sent me into the arena. I just need to know she can’t carry out any of those threats.”

They were too far away to really see much. They saw the firing squad line up and heard the charges read though. General Black had actually had the option to be privately given a lethal injection but had chosen to die like this. 

Yaz looked away when the riffles barked, the Doctor didn’t. She hadn’t killed the woman but there was no pretending that she hadn’t played a part. She took Yaz’s arm and led her back to the TARDIS.

“Where would you like to go now?”

“For once, can we just spend some time on the TARDIS?”

“We can do that. I’ve been wanting to listen to those Beatles records we got in Liverpool.” 

“That sounds nice.”

They spent the rest of the day curled up in the Doctor’s bed beneath rainbow sheets, listening to Abbey Road and gradually things began to feel normal and safe again. 


End file.
